1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cartons and relates more particularly to instantaneous, snap-open cartons adapted to be stacked flat and snapped open with parts automatically positioned to form the bottom of the carton when opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cartons have been proposed but the flaps forming the bottom are, as far as we are aware, complicated and not satisfactory. Some must be individually and manually unfolded and individually connected together by hand.